Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-9727544-20170727144113
Draco erwachte mit dem Kopf auf Connors Schulter, und schon bevor er seine Augen geöffnet hatte, war die Welt hell, heiß und hart. Er spürte wie seine Füße durch den Sand geschleift wurden. Connor hatte einen Arm um Dracos Taille gelegt und führte ihn langsam durch die Wüste. Er trug Dracos Hut um seine Augen vor der grellen Sonne zu schützen. Seine Lederjacke hatte er aufgrund der Hitze zurücklassen müssen, doch die Ketten der Verdammnis waren weiterhin um seine Schulter gewickelt. Draco fuhr mit der Hand in seine Hosentasche. Er fand seine Sonnenbrille und legte sie an. Sein Rücken war steif, seine Beine waren taub, und ihn war heiß. So unglaublich heiß. „Wie lange sind wir schon unterwegs?“, nuschelte er. Connor schaut sich um. Sie hatten sich im Labyrinth der Straßen verirrt und um sie herum war nichts weiter als nur verlassene Hütten. „Eineinhalb Stunden“, schätze er schließlich. Draco stöhnte. „Sag mir dass du weiß wo es lang geht.“ „Wir sind nicht mehr in de Schlucht. So viel steht fest.“ Draco ließ die Schultern hängen. Der Blazer war heiß auf seinen Schultern und er dachte daran, ihn zurücklassen. Normalerweise hätte er ein so gutes Stück an Kleidung nicht einfach weggeworfen, aber in diesem Zustand war er bereit alles zu tun, um sich abzukühlen. Wenn Connor nicht hier gewesen wäre, hätte er kein Problem damit gehabt, sich ganz auszuziehen. Er lachte. Connor sah ihn an. "Alles ok?" „Nicht wirklich. Ich glaub ich dreh durch.“ „Das wundert mich nicht. Du hast auf dem Weg hierher schon zweimal das Bewusstsein verloren.“ „Denkst du wir hätten die Schlucht einfach hochklettern sollen? Was wenn Melissa noch auf uns wartet?“ „Nichts für Ungut Kumpel, aber an ihrer Stelle würde ich denken wir wären Tod.“ „Herrje, bist du pessimistisch geworden.“ „Wir leben in pessimistischen Zeiten.“ „Hat sich der Engel in deinem Kopf wieder gemeldet?“ „Der hat Sendepause. Sorry.“ „Ich komm immer noch nicht drauf klar, dass du'n Kerl in dir hast. Ist irgendwie versaut.“ „Alter! Denkst du immer nur an das Eine?“ „Tut mir leid, Bro.“ „Ja. Sicher.“ „Ich meins ernst. Mir tun viele Dinge leid.“ Connor schaute ihn an. „Was meinst du?“ „Es tut mir leid dass ich nicht für dich da war als der ganze Mist mit Sariel angefangen hat.“ „Du hast damit nichts am Hut. Dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen. Das ist ein Weg den ich allein gehen muss.“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein musst du nicht. Ich war so sehr in meine eigene Scheiße vertieft, dass ich die Probleme der anderen völlig ignoriert habe. Deine auch. Du bist mein Bruder, Con. Ich will dass du das weißt.“ Connor lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber bitte fahr die Homo-Romanze mal ein wenig runter.“ Draco lachte. Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und brachen zusammen. Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut und sah wie Connor sich die Ohren zu hielt. Und als das Dröhnen des ohrenbetäubenden Flüstern ihn erreichte, tat er es ebenfalls. Die Engel kamen.